This Life...
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: Daines has died, how does everyone cope... please, it's my first fanfiction...be gentle when u r


~ * This life *~  
  
  
  
DISCLAMIER: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters ie, Jon, Alanna, Numair, Daine and Kel. Unfortunately I'm not good enough!! They are all hers, but the plot ( if there is one) is mine, mine, mine all mine!!! Ehem thanks.  
  
  
  
" Well, here it goes" Daine Whispered. Just as Numair bellowed "Daine No!!!!" The two men and women watched lost as the door exploded into their image of it with fire and energy. It was amazing how the small sound of Daine's last gasp echoed in their days and nights for years.  
  
Alanna paced out side of Numair's rooms. The plaque with Daine's name on it had been decorated with flowers by the animals. Numair hadn't left his rooms since that day. Soft crying could often be heard from inside, and sometimes loud wails. Jon watched Alanna pace. " Alanna, you can't keep a watch on that door all hours of the day." Jon whispered. In truth he wasn't moving either. Not until something happened. Alanna continued to pace. She stopped when she heard movement in the rooms.  
  
" Numair," She whispered quietly through the door. No answer. She sighed to her self and turned and continued to pace. Daine's funeral was two days ago and that was the only time that Numair had emerged from hiding after carrying Daine's limp body to the palace. He had uttered not a word but a slow trickle of tears caressed his face. Alanna finally sighed. " Jon, I'm going to get something to drink and see how the rest of the palace is coping, you watch the door and if anything happens call me straight away" she ordered then strode off down the corridor. Jon sat there and watched, emotionless. He had lost a friend, a wildmage and an amazing woman to one of his stupid mistakes. He blocked all emotion not wishing to feel anything. He had felt it when his mother and father died. He didn't want to feel it again. Alanna returned shortly, with a two cups in her hand. She knocked on Numair's door. " Numair, I have a drink here for you, do you want it?" she asked quietly. No answer. She sighed again then handed the drink to Jonathan. She sat next to her king and watched. Shortly later, the knight Kel walked by. She smiled at Jon and Alanna but then turned toward the door. The smile dropped. She knocked on Numair's door. " Numair, I have something urgent that I need to talk to you about, if you'd just open the door." No response. Kel turned towards Alanna and Jon they just shrugged. Looking back at the door she whispered " It's about Daine." There was movement inside. Jon and Alanna looked at each other. The door opened a crack. " Come in Sir Keldary." Came a small response. Kel slipped through the door. When she was safe inside she turned on Numair " Numair, you can't keep on doing this. Grieve yes, but don't hide. There are people out there that need you. Have you any idea that the kings champion has been pacing outside your door for the last couple of days. And King Jonathan hasn't left her side either. Do everyone a favor and grieve but get on with your life." She stared up at him. His dark eyes where red with crying. Emotion filled them and his face crumpled. Kel nearly feel over. She had the most powerful mage in the land crying on her shoulder. She patted his back. " Numair, compose your self for a little bit longer." He sniffled. " Sit, please Kel. What did you have to say?" he asked quietly. He poured her a drink of water then sat down himself. " You're a great person, Daine knew that. Everyone knows it. Why are you hiding?" She looked him square in the eye. He swallowed. " It's my fault she died. I should never have let her go. I should of seen it sooner." A tear trickled down his face. " What happened? I've heard everyone else's version but yours" " I don't want to talk about it." " Talk, it's the best way, maybe you might be able to move on" She was calm, her face held symphony but was cold otherwise. " It's along story, maybe you should ask Jon and Alanna they were there too." He looked into her eyes briefly then looked away. " I have a lot of time to hear it. I'd prefer to hear your side of it before I hear anyone else's" " Jon asked to meet me and Daine, there was some urgent news he needed to discuss with us. Daine had said that he could wait a little while longer he didn't need us there straight away. She had just wanted to spend some time with me. I persuaded her to go and she gave in." He looked up for comfort but continued. " Jon told us about some sort of newly found immortal. It was destroying all the towns and villages around it and he wanted us to investigate. Daine, Alanna, Jon and I set out the next morning. When we got there it was worse then what we had expected. Daine said she could handle it but..." Someone nocked on the door... 


End file.
